Growing Love
by Datenma
Summary: (shounen-ai! PicardFelix and IsaacIvan) After an accident, Felix and Jenna have to live with their godfather. Felix does not like his new godfather. Will he run away or will he be able to learn to love his godfather?


**Growing Love  
By:** Datenma

**Warning:** Shounen-ai later in the story. Japanese names used.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Golden Sun. But I do own…:looks around: …my holey pants. Holey, holey, holey. And all the holes! I own the holes too!

I'm thinking about what to do for a Robin/Ivan version of this story since the main couple will be Picard/Garcia. I'll work on that later though; once I finish this XD I cannot for the life of me remember where I came up with this idea. It might have been…in psychology? But that wouldn't make sense…anyway, hope it's good

Read and Review please.

**Prologue**

The day started out just like any other day, as days often do. My mother comes in to wake me before going down the hall to wake my younger sister, Jasmine, and then I get out of bed, shower, and change into my school uniform.

Everything is as routine as ever, to the point where you can look out the window without even checking to see what time it is and know that a garbage truck is going to come into view any second.

"Garcia, Jasmine, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" My mother's voice drifts up the stairs as I turn away from the window and my sister comes out of her room, putting her hair up in pigtails.

I smirk back at her, "Trying to impress someone with a look of innocence?" She shoves past me, knocking me playfully into the wall.

"I'll have you know that Gerald likes my hair when I put it up." She throws back at me as she stomps down the stairs with the grace of a clown on crack. Erm, not crack, I mean…never mind.

"And I'll have you know that Gerald is blinder—not to mention deft—than a bat if he's attracted to a girl like you."

"Queen!" She snaps once she reaches the bottom of the stairs, whipping around to yell up at me. She's smiling, though you can't hear it in her voice.

"Prostitute." I say in a singsong voice, batting my eyelashes at her as I slide down the banister. I land on the ground with a soft thud and she races off to the kitchen as our mother calls again.

We eat breakfast quickly and Jasmine runs to the door when the bell rings, not even kissing our parents goodbye. I kiss my mom's cheek and my dad ruffles my hair, handing me my bento and pushing me out the door once I have my backpack.

Gerald and Jasmine are standing by the gate, waiting for me to join them but there is no sign of my best friend, Robin. He's still only 13, like Gerald and my sister, but since he an early-born, he and I are in the same grade.

"Where's Robin?" I ask, walking past Gerald and Jasmine, the two falling into step behind me.

"He's walking to school with Ivan now." That's right, Robin's neighbor, Ivan Tsunomi, entered our school this year and ever since Ivan moved in next door to Robin, I've rarely seen one outside the other's company, aside from at school. "Robin is so paranoid, he's worried someone will kidnap the kid or something."

"I think it's cute." Jasmine giggles and I roll my eyes back at her. "And no, Brother, I do not think everything is cute. I just think that it is adorable the way Robin looks out for him."

"Maybe he feels sorry for him," comments Gerald, "Ivan is an orphan after all, and the kid does seem a little more than distant."

"That's only around you, Gerald. You tease Ivan so much that the poor kid tries to avoid you now." I say, sighing, "He's a nice kid, you should leave him alone, or do you want Robin to beat you up again?" I glance back at him and just barely manage to dodge his fist.

"That was a long time ago, I can take him now."

"Only if he lets you." I laugh and Jasmine covers her mouth to muffle her laughter, "You still get low marks in your kendo class while Robin should be teaching his class."

Gerald puffs his cheeks and stomps past me, knocking roughly into my shoulder. "Oh, come on, Gerald! He was just joking around with you." Jasmine gives me a wavering glance before running after Gerald, latching onto his arm and trying to slow him down.

I sigh after them. Really, as much as I hate to say it, those two deserve each other.

I continue down the sidewalk, something in one of the store windows catching my eyes, and I bump into something solid. I whip my head around after I catch myself and see a man with long hair and bright, golden eyes standing in front of me, adjusting the glasses that had slipped down the bridge of his nose. "Excuse me."

I bow to him and he smiles, nodded before I sidestep past him and hurry down the street, disappearing into the normal crowd of people. He must have been a foreigner; I've never seen eyes like those before. Oh well, it's a big city; I doubt that I'll ever see him again.

The first bell rings just as I slip through the school gates. My little group of friends is standing in our usual spot around a large oak tree, which is probably as old as our principal himself (don't get me wrong, he's a sweet old man, he's just…old). Alex spots me and waves me over before I can make a run for the doors to the main building. He'd be able to pick me out of a sea of Garcia clones if need be.

I drag my feet as I wonder over to them and he throws his arm over my shoulder, weighing me down for a moment as he leans heavily against me. "I missed you, Garcia!"

I roll my eyes at him, "You just saw me yesterday."

"That was so long ago!" The rest of our group laughs as Mary pulls her best friend off me. The two had grown up together, always living next door to each other. The rest of us could obviously see that they liked each other, but the two were totally oblivious to that fact, though I guess that is how it goes most of the time.

Robin catches my eyes from where he is sitting up in the tree with Ivan, the younger boy holding onto his arm tightly. He nods to me; "We have a surprise test in science today."

"How do you know if it's supposed to be a surprise?" He winks at me, shrugging his shoulders. Gerald lets out a loud laugh, making Jasmine jump a foot into the air before she spun around and punched his arm. "What's so funny…?" Robin lifts an eyebrow wearily at him.

"I just got the joke!" Jasmine and I share a bewildered look before we turn back to Gerald. I wonder if I should even ask, knowing Gerald…

"What joke?"

"The one Robin told the other day." He says, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Alex smiles his usual 'I know something you don't know and I'll rub it in your face now' smile, rolling his eyes at Gerald, "Just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider, you manage to prove me wrong."

"Of course! Hey! Wait a sec—" The warning bells rings, telling us we have six minutes to get to class before school starts and Robin slips out of the tree, pulling on Ivan's ankle to make him come down after him. He catches him and sets Ivan carefully down on the ground. Alex dashes for the doors, Gerald running after him and threatening to kill him.

We say our quick goodbyes and Robin and I walk together to our homeroom class. "Hey, Robin, you and Ivan…" He pauses in the middle of sliding open the door to the classroom. I can't really define the expression on his face, maybe a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. It disappears quickly enough, fading to feigned innocence and confusion.

"Yeah?" Before I can finish, the teacher comes up behind us and taps my shoulder.

"Are you two gentlemen permanent fixtures in the doorway or can you proceed further into the classroom now?" Robin pulls the door open the rest of the way and walks over to his seat. I follow him and sit at my desk next to his.

A normal day, just like all the others. Nothing different, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to make me realize what is about to happen. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

I finish the test early and Robin flicks a paper football at my head while the teacher has her back turned to us. I pull it free from my hair and he grins at me. I am just about to flick it back at him when the door opens. One of the teacher assistants walks over to the teacher and whispers into her ear. There is a momentary shock in her eyes before she looks at me slowly.

"Garcia…there's been an accident."

**TBC**

**Notes: **Bento is a boxed lunch that they have in Japan. I think that you can either buy it too—in Japan or an oriental store XD but I've never really looked.

Garcia is fourteen, if you couldn't figure it out on your own. Since they make it seem that Robin is the oldest out of the group, but still seventeen in the game, I made him an early-born. Japan's school year stars in April, so there is a March 31/April 1 cut off date if I remember correctly. Unless they changed the grade levels, Gerald and the others really shouldn't be in the same school as Robin, Garcia, and Alex. They should still be in elementary, which Garcia and Robin should be in Jr. High. Alex too, since I'll make him fifteen. (He seems like he's nineteen or twenty in the game so…). And Ivan is eleven, since I'm getting everyone's ages out of the way.

That should be it. Picard shows up again in the next chapter! Don't be like clowns on crack! Clowns are scary enough when they're normal Oo

Read and Review please!


End file.
